Po's Birthday Present - Traducción
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: Traducción.- Tigresa le da a Po un regalo de cumpleaños que lleva a algo maravilloso. Autor original.- Thefuriousguy


Hola a todos, primero que nada esta es mi primera historia que tengo el honor de traducir. Decidí más que nada apegarse lo más posible a la historia original a la hora de traducir pero que sea entendible para todos los que hablamos español.

Sinceramente este es uno de mis mejores trabajos por el momento ya que nunca me había animado a traducir, son las 2:00 am y mis neuronas fallan, si hay algún error ortográfico avísenme y lo soluciono.

La historia pertenece originalmente a **Thefuriousguy **que muy amablemente me dio permiso de traducirlo al español para que más gente que habla el español tenga que leer de este fandom.

* * *

Era un buen día en el Valle de la Paz. Po, el Guerrero Dragón estaba dando un paseo por el mercado. Sus amigos vinieron con el pero se habían separado. El cumpleaños de Po era mañana y ellos le estaban comprando regalos. Mientras Po estaba mirando a su alrededor, vio un carreta con figuras de acción. Parecía interesante así que decidió darle un vistazo más de cerca.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo Guerrero Dragón?" El dueño de la carreta ofreció.

"Sí ¿Podría decirme por favor que valor tienen esas figuras de acción?"

"De hecho, estos no se venden por separado, solo el grupo de 7. Tendría que comprar la figura de usted mismo, los Cinco Furiosos y el Maestro Shifu juntos. Esto es porque son edición limitada."

"Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Cuánto?" Preguntó Po.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó el vendedor confuso.

"¿Cuánto cuestan las figuras de acción?" Pregunto Po.

"Oh. Cuestan 150 yuanes." El pato respondió.

"Demonios. Solamente tengo 125. "Po parecía decepcionado.

Él prosiguió mirando alrededor en el mercado, pero no encontró nada interesante. Poco sabía que cierta maestra de tigre había visto su interés en las figuras.

"_Hmm, parece que a él le gustaban esas figuras de acción. Son un poco caros. Solo tengo 200 yuanes ahora. Voy a usar la mayor parte de mis ahorros si las compró para él. Pero si gastó 150 yuanes será nada comparado con toda la felicidad que ese dulce panda me ha traído."_ Pensó Tigresa. Se dirigió hacia la carreta del pato.

"¿Puedo ayudarla Maestra Tigresa?" Preguntó el pato.

"Si, ¿Puedo tener un paquete de las figuras de acción de edición limitada por favor?" Pidió y le entrego al pato 150 yuanes.

Ella obtuvo las figuras de acción y se dirigió a otra carreta a conseguir algo para envolver las figuras de acción. Más tarde se fue a encontrarse con los cinco que se encontraban cerca de la entrada del mercado.

"Así que, ¿conseguiste un regalo para Po por su cumpleaños de mañana?" Le preguntó Víbora.

"Si, le conseguí un paquete de figuras de acción edición limitada. ¿Qué consiguieron para el chicos?"

"Yo le conseguí unas vasijas con galletas de almendra." Exclamo Mono.

"Yo le conseguí un libro de bromas." Contesto Mantis.

"Yo le conseguí un par de pantalones nuevos." Respondió Víbora.

"Y yo le tengo un set de caligrafía con un manual de cómo hacer caligrafía. Espero que le guste." Dijo Grulla.

"Ahora volvamos al palacio y hagamos una fiesta de cumpleaños para él." Dijo Mono.

Tigresa dio las instrucciones sobre que deberían hacer. "Mantis, tienes que mantener a Po fuera de la cocina. Mono, tú y Grulla ustedes pondrán los adornos alrededor de la cocina. Víbora, tú y yo nos pondremos a hacer el pastel para él."

Más tarde, Po estaba en la sala de entrenamientos cuando Mantis entró. Po no lo escucho venir ya que estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando con el maniquí de entrenamientos.

"HIYAH" Él dio una patada y el maniquí salió golpeado contra la pared. Reboto contra la pared y se volvió hacia él. Salió de su camino y el adversario reboto contra la otra pared y se volvió a dirigir a él. Hizo un golpe con su palma abierta hacia el abdomen del muñeco dirigiéndolo hacia la derecha cuando el muñeco se dirigía hacia él y lo envió hacia la pared.

"Wow, tu entrenamiento ha mejorado mucho." Alguien comento.

"Que… ¡Quien está ahí!" Po exclamo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla.

"Cálmate amigo. Solo soy yo, Mantis."

"Demonios Mantis. No tienes que espantarme así." Po rio entre dientes.

"No era mi intención. De todos modos, un nuevo restaurante ha abierto en el valle ¿quieres ir a echarle un vistazo conmigo?" Preguntó Mantis.

"Seguro. Vamos." Aprobó Po.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, las chicas acababan de poner los últimos toques al pastel mientras los chicos terminaban de decorar el cuarto.

"Aquí está, el pastel ya está terminado." Exclamaron las chicas orgullosas.

"Yeah, y nosotros ya terminamos con las decoraciones." Dijeron los chicos.

Estaban a punto de salir de la cocina para ir al valle a comer en el restaurante del Sr. Ping de modo de que Po no iría a la cocina para preparar la comida. Cuando salieron se toparon con un confundido Maestro Shifu. O estaba enojado. Se veía más como una combinación de confusión y enojo.

"¡¿Qué significa esto?!" Demando.

"Uh… estábamos pensando, er… organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para, um… Po" Todos ellos tartamudearon.

La expresión del Maestro Shifu se suavizo. "Ah… ya veo. Es lindo lo que hacen. Después de todo, ha hecho el palacio más alegre desde que llegó aquí. Me gustaría ayudar."

Los cinco, o cuatro ya que Mantis se había ido con Po, se encontraban en shock. Ellos no esperaban ese tipo de respuestas de él. Tal vez un regaño por saltarse el entrenamiento, pero no su aprobación.

"Uh… bueno íbamos a ir a comer con el Sr. Ping así que puede venir y después de comer, podría comprarle un regalo."

"¡Entonces vamos! Que están esperando. "Exclamo Shifu con un tono más alegre.

En la tienda de fideos del Sr. Ping, los cuatro y su maestro ordenaron la sopa con el ingrediente secreto. Cuando ellos comieron, o bebieron, la sopa, el Sr. Ping se dirigió hacia ellos con un libro en las manos.

"Siempre he esperado este día." Él comento alegremente.

Los cinco levantaron sus cejas.

"Quiero decir que he estado esperando el momento en que ustedes chicos vengan sin Po para que yo pueda mostrarles su álbum de fotos." Comento.

Luego frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde está el Maestro Mantis?"

"Él no pudo venir. Él y Po se han ido a alguna parte juntos." Respondió Shifu.

"Oh bueno, ustedes tendrán que contarle acerca de estas imágenes."

_15 minutos después._

"… y esta última imagen es cuando él tenía 5 años y accidentalmente se quedó atascado en una olla una hora antes de que yo lo encontrara y se lo quitara. Oh, él era tan lindo y regordete."

"_Si… lindo y regordete."_ Tigresa pensó distraídamente. Se sonrojo. Esto no pasó desapercibido para cierta serpiente.

"Okay, ustedes chicos ya que terminaron de comer pueden subir las escaleras para mostrarles todas las cosas que ha coleccionado sobre ustedes. Él es todo un fanático."

Los llevo a todos escaleras arriba.

Justo cuando entraron en la recamara de Po, lo único que pudieron exclamar fue un "¡Woah!"

El Sr. Ping los llevo a través de un recorrido sobre los objetos memorables y se prepararon a marcharse.

Cuanto los otros cuatro salieron de la habitación, Tigresa le hizo una pregunta al Sr. Ping.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado coleccionado todo esto?"

"Él empezó a coleccionar desde que ustedes chicos fueron presentados al público. Tu siempre fuiste su favorita porque él siempre me decía que eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Él incluso me dijo que te amaba una vez pero luego me dijo que no lo amarías de vuelta o incluso gustarle." El Sr. Ping despotrico sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Con eso Tigresa se sonrojo furiosamente pero también estaba triste porque ella nunca hizo algo bueno por Po mientras él siempre trataba de impresionarla.

"Oh" Respondió simplemente.

Se despidió del Sr. Ping y bajo para reunirse con sus compañeros.

A la mañana siguiente, todos excepto Po se levantaron 10 minutos antes de que sonara el gong para sorprender a Po cuándo entrará en la cocina.

_10 minutos después_

_Gong._ Po fue sacudido para despertar de un sueño profundo. "Demonios, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que sonar cuando tengo un buen sueño?"

Sin embargo, se levantó, abrió la puerta, salió e hizo el saludo rutinario.

Se sorprendió de no escuchar a nadie más saludar al maestro y miro a su alrededor. ¡No había nadie allí! Se rasco detrás de la cabeza.

"_Hmm… ¿Dónde podrían estar? Probablemente ya empezaron con el entrenamiento. Iré a la cocina y hare algo de desayuno."_

Cuando entró a la cocina él estaba pensando lo que podría hacer. "_Tal vez podría hacer dumpings hoy. Nah, voy a…"_

"¡SORPRESA!"

Sorprendido, Po miró hacia arriba, y estaba totalmente asombrado al encontrar a los cinco y Shifu delante de él con decoraciones alrededor de la cocina y un gran pastel.

"Feliz cumpleaños Po." Dijo Tigresa con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh gracias chicos! Nadie antes me había hecho algo lindo por mi antes."

"Nos dimos cuenta que teníamos que hacer algo por ti ya que has hecho muchas cosas buenas por nosotros cada día desde que tu llegaste." Dijo Shifu.

"Nunca espere que ustedes chicos hicieran algo lindo por mí. Quiero decir, nunca necesite que hicieran esto por mí, chicos. Todo lo que hice fue gratis y de corazón y yo nunca espere nada de ustedes chicos. Esto es muy lindo. Gracias, gracias, gracias."

"Oh no Po. No es nada. Esto no compensa que cada día te levantes y nos hagas el desayuno. Dijo Tigresa.

"Si compañero." Dijeron Mantis y Mono.

"Po, has sigo un gran hermano para mí y esto ni siquiera puede llegar al 5 por ciento de lo que has hecho por mí y el resto." Víbora lo tranquilizó.

"Gracias chicos. ¡Ahora es hora de la fiesta o que!"

Sus amigos comieron pastel y platicaron por una hora. Era hora de abrir los regalos.

Mono le dio las galletas de almendra primero.

"Gracias Mono, ahora no tendré que robar tus galletas." Po se echó a reír al igual que los demás.

Después Mantis le entrego el libro de bromas. Todo el mundo leyó chistes durante un tiempo y tenían una gran sonrisa.

Grulla le entrego el set de caligrafía y Po le dio una hoja a cada uno para que pintaran lo que más amaban. Tigresa hizo el suyo en una esquina para que nadie pudiera verlo. Ella dijo que se lo iba a mostrar únicamente a Po pero más tarde.

Víbora le entrego los pantalones y él inmediatamente fue a cambiarse por ellos y volvió.

"_Caramba, se ve guapo y lindo con ellos."_ Pensó Tigresa.

"_No es que no se viera lindo con sus antiguos."_

Ahora el turno de Tigresa para entregarle a Po su regalo.

"Po, cierra tus ojos, te encantará este."

Po cerró sus ojos y ella trajo las figuras de acción. Le dijo que abriera sus ojos.

Cuando el abrió sus ojos, se sorprendió más allá de la razón.

"Oh muchas gracias Tigresa. No puedo creer lo que has hecho por mí. Esto significa mucho para mí." Comento.

Él hizo algo que sorprendió a todos. Estaba abrazando a Tigresa. El hecho que Tigresa lo abrazara de vuelta los asombro aún más. En la ciudad de Gongmen, cuando él la abrazó, ella no lo abrazo de vuelta.

"¿Cómo supiste que yo quería esto? Además de que era demasiado caro. Debiste de haber usado la mayor parte de tu dinero."

"Vi la escena que tuvo lugar entre la carreta del pato y tú. En cuando a la segunda parte de tu declaración, pensé que era justo comprarlo por todas las cosas que has hecho por mí y los demás."

Ella escondió la imagen que pinto en su bolsillo y le dijo a Po. "Vamos a mi habitación. Te tengo que enseñar algo mejor que las figuras de acción."

Po estaba confundido sobre lo que ella le quería mostrar sería mejor de lo que ella ya le había dado.

"Okay." Contesto. Vio el último pedazo de pastel en la mesa y se lo comió.

De repente ella agarro su mano y lo llevo hacia la habitación.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Po se sentó en la cama. Tigresa estaba junto a la puerta.

"Okay ¿Qué era lo que me querías enseñar?"

"Oh… lo veras pronto." Ella dijo mientras movía su cola de izquierda a derecha.

"_¿Qué diablos está mal con ella? Esto es muy diferente a su comportamiento habitual."_

A juzgar por su comportamiento él dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Él le pregunto "¿Estas bien?" Mientras levantaba una ceja en concentración, sospecha y confusión.

"Si Po, todo está bien."

Ella dio unos pasos hacia él, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos. Po se estaba poniendo nervioso. Ella se quedó ahí durante unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en sus cautivantes ojos jade. Mientras tanto, él estaba más que fascinado con la mirada fija en sus hermosos ojos color carmesí.

"_Demonios ¿Qué diablos es lo que ella está haciendo?"_

"Hay algo en tus labios." Insinuó mientras ella levantaba un dedo.

"_Pero que…"_

De repente ella trazo con su dedo sobre su boca, consiguiendo un poco de merengue sobre ella y luego lamer el merengue fuera de su dedo.

"Hmm, el pastel estaba delicioso. ¿No lo crees?"

"S-s-s-si Tigresa." Él estaba realmente preocupado ahora. Sus piernas las sentía como gelatina cuando vio una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

"Bien, tengo algo mucho mejor para ti." Entonces sin el más mínimo aviso, saltó hacia él y lo inmovilizó en la cama. En una fracción de segundo, ella había aplastado sus labios contra los suyos en un beso cada vez más apasionado, al menos de su parte. Le tomo unos momentos a Po para ponerse al día con ella. "¡_Santa madre de los regalos de cumpleaños!" _Él pensó." _Tigresa, la más bárbara, la reina del kung fu, y la mujer más maravillosa mujer, que habían visto sus ojos, lo estaba besando._

Tigresa lentamente se separó para tomar un poco de aire. "¿Cómo estuvo tu regalo Guerrero Dragón?" Ella bromeó mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con sus patas. Él tenía una mirada perdida en el espacio, todavía sorprendido por el beso. Ella chasqueo sus dedos para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

Él todavía estaba en estado de shock y solo pudo murmurar "El mejor regalo de cumpleaños jamás."

Soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes. "Me lo imagine que lo sería porque me has admirado desde que me presente ante ti."

"Que…Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Tu padre me lo dijo." Ella contesto simplemente.

Entonces ella se enfadó y lo regaño por pensar que ella lo creía tan poca cosa de él. "¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo te odiaba?"

Po jugueteo con sus dedos antes de contestar. "Bueno, tú fuiste la última en aceptarme del hecho que yo soy el Guerrero Dragón la primera vez que bien aquí y me insultaste bastante. Pero tuve demasiado tiempo para perdonarte por eso. Pero después de eso, tú fuiste la única que se burlaba de mi cuando perdía contra el maniquí."

Ella solo se limitó a mirarlo como si estuviera esperando más pero entonces envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Po y enterrando su cabeza en su pecho, ella se echó a llorar.

"Lo s-siento P-Po. Nunca pensé sobre mis acciones todo ese tiempo. Me fui al agua con mis insultos. Yo realmente lo s-siento. Tú me hiciste dar cuenta que yo también tenía emociones. Te tomaba el pelo y me reía de ti para empujar mis emociones en lo profundo de un lugar donde no podrían escapar. Tú m- me hiciste entender que las emociones no se pueden evitar, sino que tienen que aceptarse. Gracias por enseñarme a como sentir y como divertirme. Te a-amo Po."

Po se quedó allí, sorprendido por el discurso. Nunca la había visto con tanta emoción antes.

"Tigresa, deja salir todas esas lagrimas que quieren salir, por tu tiempo en el orfanato al mismo tiempo que pensaste que yo había muerto. Déjalo salir. Te amo demasiado. Y yo nunca te dejare ir. Ni ahora, ni nunca."

"Y Tigresa…"

"¿Si?"

"Ya sabes lo que dije sobre esas figuras de acción significan mucho para mí, así que tu significas mucho más que aquellas figuras. Diablos, tu eres más importante para mí que todo el mundo. No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti Ti."

"Te amo, mi panda guerrero."

Los dos amantes se separaron del abrazo y se sentaron en la cama.

Se sentaron en un confortable silencio hasta que Tigresa habló. " ¿Recuerdas que dibujamos las cosas que amábamos? Te dibuje porque te amo."

Ella le entregó la imagen para poder seguir con él. Los dos amantes se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Estuvo en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que el Guerrero Dragón escucho un ronroneo de Tigresa. Él sonrió. La tigre no había ronroneado desde que ella nació. Él estaba feliz dale lo que ella necesitaba para vivir. Ambos se quedaron dormidos como sus dos corazones se convirtieron en uno.


End file.
